


The First of MANY

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyd finally gets his first Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of MANY

December 2002   
Sam is 18 Tyd is 20

Tyd had always been a regular visitor of the pet store three blocks from their apartment. Or at least since he had gotten his first job and discovered it while walking home. It was around two years ago that the owner, Donna, had taken in a surrendered Burmese Python, Tyd had fallen in love with her the second he spotted her. And proceeded to gush about her to Sammy for the next month. Fortunately for Tyd, neither Donner or her husband Tyler were particularly keen on snakes and allowed Tyd to help with feeding her on his way home each day.

Within the first year Tyd had dubbed her Jenga. He was annoyed on her behalf when the customers were dismissing her without buying after ogling her for a few minutes. Even if he would have missed her if he didn't see her after work each day.

By her second year, her tank was looking far too small and that December Donna could no longer justify keeping her there.  
So, when Tyd came in on the 12th her tank was mostly cleared out and Donna was sitting beside it on the bench. "Hey, did someone buy her?"  
Tyd smiled leaning over the tank to pull her out for a cuddle.

Donna shifted anxiously, watching them. Though she couldn't help but feel a little reassured in her plan when watching there easy company. "No and that's exactly the problem..."   
Tyd looked up at her wearily as she clasped her hands in her lap. "It is...?"

Donna nodded, "she's outgrown the tank and can't help but think it'd be cruel to keep her here any longer"  
Tyd paled, fingers idly petting her scales. "What are you going to do?" _Where did unwanted snakes go?_  
He fretted. "Well I was wondering if you could take her. You already feed her, clean her tank and give her attention everyday so I figure, if you're interested..."

"Yes!" Tyd interrupted giddily.  
"...This could be an early Christmas present for both of you" Donna smiled.

Tyd grinned at her "really?"  
"Of course"

Tyd ran his fingers under Jenga's head delicately, smiling at her "What do you think Jenga? Want to come home with me?" Jenga seemed to understand watching him as she flicked her tongue out to scent the air.

"Do you want a box to carry her in?" Tyd waved away the notion dismissively "nah, we'll be fine, I be back after I drop her home to get some supplies" 

"Alright" Donna smirked amusedly as Tyd left the store. Several pedestrians flinching out of his way on the side walk at the sight of her.

This pleased both Jenga and Tyd.

\----

"Sammy~" Tyd called sweetly as he dropped his bag by the door, thinking her should give Sam some warning after almost scaring Margaret half to death. "Just a minute" he called from the bathroom, Tyd's tone making him suspicious. 

"If you've just showered don't bother with a shirt alright?" Tyd smiled, looking around the lounge for where he wants the tank."Why?" Sam asked stepping out with an eyebrow raised at him inquisitively.

"Because I'd just to take it back off you" Tyd smiled, turning to run an appraising eye over his pale torso and the skinny jeans clinging to his hips tightly. "They shouldn't be legal" he murmured shamelessly staring at him. 

"Tyd... Who's this?" Snapping out of his daze Tyd grinned at Sam, "this is Jenga, isn't she gorgeous?" Striding over to him confidently. "She is... Was she the one from the pet store?"

"You remembered! My boyfriend's the best" he told Jenga, "she out grew her tank so Donna asked me to take her"

Sam stared at the two of them for a moment. He'd be lying if he said he didn't expect this or that he wasn't a little intimidated by her. But, Tyd had always wanted a snake and she wasn't venomous. So Sam looked up at Tyd's slightly pleading eyes and smiled, "That's great but you're going to need to buy her an enclosure and food..."

"I know... Sammy can I ask a favour of you... Please?" Sam had a sneeking suspicion he knew why Tyd didn't want him to put a shirt on but nodded slightly regardless.

"Can you look after Jenga for me? I told Donna I'd be back for supplies after bringing her home..." 

"Can't I go buy the supplies?" Sam pouted, curling his arms around his stomach nervously. "But Sammy, she'll be so much more comfortable with you because you so warm, please..." Tyd reasoned resting a hand on the younger's shoulder, thumb brushing along his neck and collar gently. Sam sighed, avoiding his eyes and staring at the floor petulantly before letting his shoulders relax and looking back up at Tyd.   
"Fine"

Tyd grinned and leant in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you Sammy. Now Jenga, you'll behave for Sammy, alright, you'll like him though, he's great and always really warm" 

"So you only like me for my body temperature?" Sam pouted, struggling not to smile at how adorable Tyd was as he carefully removed Jenga from his body and gently helped her curl around Sam's bare chest and shoulders.

"Hey, no..." Tyd denied, looking suitably distressed. Releasing Jenga to finish wrapping herself around Sam. "I know" Sam smiled bracing a hand on his chest and leaning up to kiss Tyd sweetly. Careful not to move too quick and disturb Jenga.

Tyd rolled his eyes and smile, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple before straitening. "I'll be back soon alright?"

"Ok" Sam smiled contently, watching Tyd leave again. Hand absently reaching up to pet the cool snake drapped around him as she made herself comfortable.

\-----

It was so nice of Tyler to help him take the tank home in his car and help him up he stairs. (Or for Donna to volunteer his help). Because he certainly wouldn't have gotten it home on his own. 

It would be very spacious for Jenga though even if she grew more. Tyler also helped him set it up on its stand before flopping back in a chair pushing his hair from his face. "Thanks Tyler, do you want a drink?"Tyd smiled setting up inside of the tank and the heat lamps.  
"Please, just a water I need to get home soon anyway"

"Alright" Tyd smiled before realising he hadn't seen Sam yet. "Sammy?"   
The short hall was dark, he didn't appear to be in his study or their room. 

"Kitchen" Sam called back distractedly. Tyd smiled, following his voice to the end of the hall and leaning against the door frame. "Hey" he smiled softly, watching Sam standing stirring a pot on the stove, standing further from it than usual for Jenga's safety. 

"Hey" Sam glanced over at him, now looking relaxed and content with the snake. Who looked just as pleased with her head resting against Sam's collar. her body still and relaxed apposed to how she had been constantly adjusting and hyper aware of his every move when Tyd left.

"Pasta for dinner?" Tyd smiled moving over to rest his hands on Sam's hips to lean over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. "Mhm" a soft hum answered as Sam turned his head to kiss him properly. "I love you" Tyd murmured in his ear, smoothing a hand over his bare shoulder bone.

Sam smiled, dropping his free hand to squeeze Tyd's hand on his hip. "I love you too. How did your shopping go?"  
"I found her a nice, spacious tank... Mm I need to get Tyler a glass of water..." He sighed, nipped the back of Sam'a neck. Making him shiver lightly before going to retrieve the glass of water. 

 

"Not going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Tyler frowns teasingly when Tyd returns.

"He's cooking... I may not survive If I took him away and it burnt" Tyler laughs, taking his drink, "Thanks,"

Little over a minute later, Sam emerges from the hall with his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. Pausing in the doorway before blushing when he realises that he's half naked in front of a house guest. Tyler think it may just be a little endearing, even if he is a guy. "Afternoon, I'm Tyler" 

"Sam, it's nice to meet you" he smiles awkwardly, going to sit on the couch. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks but I've gotta go soon" he smiles watching Tyd brush his fingers through the brunette's hair as he leans on the arm of the couch. "Is it too intrusive to ask which of you is the... Ah... Guy... Or top or whatever?"

Sam blushes darkly pointing up at Tyd. Who smirks lightly letting his hand rest at the nape of sam's neck.   
"Thought so. Thanks for the drink Tyd, I let you boys have your dinner" He smiles, pulling himself out of the chair.

"Thanks for helping me with the tank"  
"No problem" Tyd walks him to the door while Sam goes back to the kitchen to serve up the pasta.

When he joins him, Tyd can't help but watch _(visual molest)_ him for a while before pressing himself along Sammy's back. Dipping his head down to tease the tip of sam's ear "I really like this look on you pet"

Sam blushes; linking his fingers with Tyd's as the slide up the tight material covering his thighs to his belly. "You'll have to wait till Jenga's settled on her own before you can do anything about it though."

"Why..." Tyd whines softly and Sammy rolls his eyes, adopting a sweet 'I'm talking to a child' tone. "Well we wouldn't want to upset her you never know what she'll do..."

Jenga shifts at the feeling of material and colder skin, lifting her head to stare back at the blond human. Her tongue flicking out to sent the air between the humans curiously. The one beneath her considerately hold still as she starts to move onto the taller male.

"Hey Jenga," he grins lifting a hand to feel the muscles beneath her scaled skin as she moves. Both wait patiently for her, but neither seem to notice her coiling rather deliberately around them both.

That is, until she pulls them tightly against each other, and rests her head on Tyd's shoulder. Watching them with no small amount of amusement as they panic a little and freeze in confusion. The blond male is the first to relax into the embrace, tightening his own grip around the smaller and kissing his neck to help him calm.

"Do you think she's hugging us?" He smiles, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. "Or just showing us who's boss," Sam suggests, sagging in his arms. "Or encouraging my devious plans for you~" Tyd purrs, slipping a hand down to tease the front of his pants. Pulling their hips closer. Sam's breath hitches, turning his head to kiss him. 

Jenga watches the skin on the little ones face pinken and flexes her muscles encouragingly.

Tyd nips at Sammy's bottom lip lightly "she totally is... This one's definitely a keeper" Sam lifts a hand back to tangle his fingers in Tyd's hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

Feeling she had done her job and seen enough to satisfy her for now; Jenga carefully slid herself to the floor and went to find somewhere to nap.


End file.
